The present invention relates in general to interference protection for electronic circuitry, and in particular, to a new and useful method and apparatus for protecting parts of an electronic circuit from both radio frequency and electromagnetic interference.
Existing methods for providing RFI (radio frequency interference) protection for an electronic circuit usually require the use of separate shielded enclosure, separate circuit boards, and the use of discrete filter elements. The separate circuit board is normally mounted in its own shielded enclosure. The inputs and outputs to this circuit pass through RFI/EMI (electromagnetic interference) filters which are typically mounted to a wall of the enclosure. These lines are generally connected to a second, unshielded circuit board in a separate enclosure which contains means for connection to external wiring.